rain and shine
by Frozen Velvet
Summary: '"We went separate ways because we needed to grow up and find ourselves first" you reminded me' A short-story, one-shot, made out of little bits of ideas.


**AN: Short story I've written two or three months ago bc of being kind of inspired by short fics and wasn't really going to be published, but a crazy girl convinced me to continue it. **

**Dedicated to Elle, Jelly, Arbie and A. **

**DISCLAIMER: ~You all know the words here~**

**RAIN AND SHINE**

M&M's were his favourite. He loves dipping French fries into yogurts. After his shoes have been cleaned, he likes to keep them again in their boxes.

So many little things he does, so many times I've also heard him say "I'm hungry" and so many times I've seen him smile at me.

"The sun through the leaves of the trees is very lovely" was the first thing I heard him say, and also the last.

Maybe it was wrong, after all, what I did. But I knew it was for our benefit, and he knows me. He understood me, that's why I'm right here.

Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like if he had been with me all these times, or what would've happen between us if things would've taken a different course.

…

…

…

"_**I don't know…I'm not sure if I can do it"**_

"_**You could if you want to" he smiled**_

"_**I can't find a reason why I should sing to that"**_

"_**There's always a reason to everything you do" he reminded me with a hug.**_

…

…

…

"So you're staying here for two weeks?" the thrill voice squeaked from the phone.

"Yes, Rose, I'm going home."

"Oh, I'm so excited." She laughed "I'll see you, then"

"Take care"

I don't know what came to me when I made the decision, but Mom's elated that I'm coming home before my promotion—a big deal for her and me.

Relief and realization washed through me as I saw my mom and my best friend waiting for me at the airport. I realized that I missed mom more than I thought.

"How are you, honey? Do you feel sick from the plane?" she was always gentle, always making me feel safe and comfortable, like a home, like a blanket. She makes you feel loved in everything she does.

"I'm okay" is the most common lie ever. But she smiled anyway and when she hugged me, I held her closer.

Home. Every corner of this place has a familiarity, a sense of comfort…but I'm also feeling something here, a different memory, a different sense of joy.

Leaving Mom alone here is hard. I offered her a choice of coming with me, but she refused, and told me that she would like to stay here in our house, where we made so much memories.

Rose decided to sleep here in our house, just like when we're kids. I'm really glad to have her. She never did change, even one bit.

"What do you really plan to do here?" she wondered, as lights from the TV makes her face visible.

"Nothing. I just really wanted to visit you and mom, because I know that it'll be a while before I come visit again" I popped a pop corn in my mouth.

She just nodded.

"He's coming home, too. Here"

I stared at her voice with wide eyes in the darkness.

She did not mention any name, but she knew that I know.

"H-How-When?" I stuttered

It was just really coincidental that we both decided to come home this week, Rose told me. But he's staying longer than me, and then he'll go away, too.

I don't know what to do if ever we meet here…which is very possible.

…

…

…

"_**I don't mind being alone. I'm just afraid to be left alone" I whispered**_

"_**You know I'm always here."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I love you"**_

"_**I do, too" I took his hand in mine.**_

_**He laughed lightly as he looked at the stars "Then we'll be here for each other"**_

…

…

…

Do you know that time when it all floods back into you? Or when you fall once again to that see of memories, the memories that it would hurt to remember but would be brilliant and clear once you see all of it? As I drown, I see, I began to breathe it all, touch the cloud of the past as it fades into the background.

And when I break into the surface, behind my lids it is all I can see, him, his beautiful face, his placid smile, his crooning voice, as he once sang to me, "I'm lifting you up, I'm letting you down, I'm dancing 'til dawn, I'm fooling around, I'm not giving up, I'm making you loved, this city's made us crazy and we must get out."

As I wake up from my dream, I realized,

I miss him so much.

"How long has it been?" Rose asked

"Years" I simply replied, I don't really want to talk about how long.

"When you graduated from high school, right?" she insisted

"It's been too long. I haven't even contacted him or something" I pointed a shoe outside a store while we're walking inside a mall.

"Maybe you should see him here…you know, before it's too late and before all that things you might regret that you see in movies" she giggled.

I sighed.

…

…

…

"_**Ice cream?"**_

"_**Yes. Ice creams are chemically designed to make lonely souls like yours happier at the very least bit." I informed him, offering a big cup of cookies and cream and double dutch duo.**_

_**He grinned, causing little wrinkles at the edge of his eyes. He took the cup and sighed.**_

"_**You'll always be here in my heart…even if we're apart" I whispered, leaning my head into his shoulder.**_

…

…

…

I've been a coward, not being able to make my promise. I guess he thought I changed my mind about him…but that's not true—not one moment. Maybe there's just some part of me—screaming and asking inside of me, what will happen if I called? Maybe it was too much, the screaming, and I let myself give in to it.

Mom found me wrapped up in a ball in our porch swing. The cool wind a bit too uncomfortable, but it didn't matter.

"Honey, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." She yawned, and sat beside me, moving closer to subtend me with her arms.

"I needed some air, Mom" I murmured.

"Some air you need" she mumbled and I laughed with her as she wrap her robe more tightly to her chest.

Mom is always the best listener. Even if she doesn't understand, she'll listen. I looked up to her since I was a kid, and I still do. And I always wish that I can be like her in so many ways.

"You miss him, don't you?" she guessed, and I can't deny it "Everything here reminds you of him"

"He came by today when you and Rose were out." Her tone was careful. "He just wanted to say 'hi'" she assured me "But when I told him you're not home, he said he'll just come by another day"

I couldn't speak.

Of all the possibilities, what if I had been here when he visited?

Mom knows me so well that she just said, "Listen to your heart" and then she kissed my forehead.

I came back to the park in our neighbourhood, where there were always the deepest and most memorable memories I could retrospect between us.

Nothing changed here—our tree still stands, the swings newly painted and intact—everything's still taken care of.

Everyone still greets me here. They are all glad to see me again. Always the polite people of our neighbourhood.

So I was glad when I found out that I was alone in the park. I feel like there's not enough space in my lungs to take up all the air I need.

Taking a deep breath, I sat in the swing, and before I exhaled,

"You need a push?"

It was his voice, unruffled, clear and smooth.

I stood up and turned around slowly, afraid that my mind is just making this stuff because I miss him.

But then there he is, with his eyes deep green eyes, shining like sun-lit turquoises.

…

…

…

_**He was waiting for me to say something. I didn't want to cry, or for him to see me cry, because that would make it harder.**_

"_**Thank you." I breathed**_

"_**It's not like that, Rain" He was shine**_

_**I apologized**_

_**He sighed, and then he smiled.**_

_**Sunshine walked up to me and kissed my forehead.**_

_**For a while he was silent, but then he whispered, "Look up there, Rain…"**_

_**I did. I watched the leaves above us in our tree.**_

"_**The sun through the leaves of trees is very lovely" I closed my eyes and when I opened them, everything is gone.**_

…

…

…

What will we do?

I'm here, you're here.

Swinging with the breeze, grasping each other's hand for the first time in what felt like forever, while I have so many questions in my head.

What are we gonna do?

Where are we gonna go?

What now?

I didn't want to cry, but I did.

You looked at me again, and I knew I wasn't lost anymore.

…

…

…

We took a walk, and you've been so patient. It took a while for me to be able to ask the questions you knew were flooding my mind, but when I did ask, I heard all of it.

"Going to New York would be a dream come true" you chuckled, and then mentioned that you sound like a girl. You're so beautiful. And then, "I'm not mad at you, Bella" because you saw the hesitation in my eyes.

"We went separate ways because we needed to grow up and find ourselves first" you reminded me

"Are we ready now?" I asked in a small voice because I know you can still feel this between us.

And I don't know if it's too soon to ask you that, or if you need the space, or if you wanted to take it slow. I've missed a lot of times, and I feel like I'm so fragile.

"Have been for a long time" there was no other perfect reply.

So I laughed.

…

…

…

"_**How long are you gonna stay there?"**_

"_**Just a week, Rain"**_

_**I shook my head "That's too long" my eyes are still wet**_

"_**Shh…I'll buy you another promise ring okay? It'll be extra-special this time"**_

"_**I shouldn't have lost it" I rubbed the empty space on the ring finger of my right hand.**_

_**You chuckled, I'm being childish.**_

"_**I'll come back…"**_

"_**You better"**_

_**Your grin got wider "I'll always come back to you, Bella"**_

"_**And then everything will be okay, right?" I saw all the yes I needed in your eyes.**_

…

…

…

I should've known this would be us all along.

We have memories – past and present, together and not, but now is the most important.

A week had pass, and everyone saw. Mom teased me about it on the first few days, but I know she's happy.

She refused our offer to come with us, because we had to make up for the lost time.

But now this is us and promises are sometimes broken, but you never did break any.

At first it seemed so unreal, but when the third promise ring came, the one that holds forever in it…

Loving you with all of me is saying "I do"

**AN: Thank you for reading.**

**I am not really sure about the ending /sigh, but I have writer's block. **

**I'll be better next time.**

**Click that review button there :3**


End file.
